Utrain
Capital: Kislotov Major cities in Utrain: Donegan, Kryrga, Pyarov, Armari, Cherevir Fortresses in Utrain: Elden Citadel, Overgrown Isle Ruled by: Du Machk Stillwind and Dusee Mai Stillwind Utrain is one of the northernmost countries in the land. The country, its people and its culture stem from the Russian people. A lot of their architecture is similar and has a Russian stylistic feel to it, especially in government buildings, castles, churches and more. Du Machk Stillwind comes from a very long line of male Stillwind rulers, there hasn’t been a Dusee ruling over Utrain in over two centuries and they are extremely staunch on having a male ruler. There has only been once in these past two centuries when a girl was born ahead of a boy and the Du at the time had her killed, then explained that it was a disease that killed her. Currently, Machk Stillwind is much older than Mai, almost 18 years older. He is extremely mean and controlling to everyone in the castle, especially her. The landscape of Utrain is rather rocky. There’s only grasslands for cattle and farming in the southern areas of the country. To the west, the Withered Rise mountain range stretches the entire border with Ostra and provides a natural barrier. There are ancient cities built into the mountain range in several places, with legends that a whole band of people shut themselves off from the world centuries ago when the different people started to mutate and started to go to war with other countries. There’s said to be a passageway that has been carved out that spans the whole length of the mountains. In the middle of the mountain range at the base of the foothills, lies the city of Kryrga. This city is where all of the mining operations are based that gather the ores out of the mountains. While it’s a very dirty city, there is a lot of money to be made here, and anyone can come here and find work. On the northwestern coast, lies Elden Citadel. This is the naval base of Utrain, which isn’t really huge. The Citadel is mainly a trading port, however, the country has a large group of spies stationed here that travel all over the world and gather information about other countries, leaders and so on. The leadership for the spy ring is also stationed here, only answering to Du Machk. In an area of the northern coast of Utrain, where the North Silver River begins in the Jagikx Abyss, sits the city of Armari. Armari is very rich in fishing trade and many sailors here make a living salvaging sunken ships. There is also a large group of pirates here and they rule the city right under the nose of the ruling Barun. Everyone here knows if you want something or you need permission to do anything, you go to the pirates here, not the Barun. On the northeastern coast, is the city of Pyarov. Pyarov is a huge fishing port and they do a lot of trade here with the countries to the east and even with Kapoon. Just to the east of Pyarov lies the isalnd of Olm Cay which is controlled by Utrain. On Olm Cay is Overgrown Isle, which is a large, almost abandoned fortress that had been built while Blier Grou controlled the island. Not many people live on the island any longer, except for a small band of people who still consider themselves citizens of Blier Grou. The government of Utrain mainly leaves them alone because they feel like they aren’t their citizens either. Toward the center of the eastern part of the country, the city of Cherevir sits. There is not much at all around the city itself except for ranches. There are so many types of ranches here that meat is abundant and a lot of trading happens here for the meats. The city of Cherevir is known for the best meats in the world and traders will travel from everywhere to buy meats. On the southern border with Soscor, where there is a break in the Dans Heights mountain range, sits the city of Donegan. This is one of the only cities in Utrain where the Du does not rule with an iron fist. The Barun here is the younger brother of the Du and does whatever he wants. He loves to trade with the other countries, so this is one of the richest cities in Utrain, even more so than the capital. The capital of Utrain, Kislotov, sits in the middle of the country on the North Silver River. The capital is massive and many poor people here are starving and begging in the streets. The castle itself is huge, but fallen into disrepair as the Du is more concerned with his own pleasures than that of the people around him. Category:Countries